eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 75 (5 November 1985)
Synopsis Nick smiles at Kathy outside the pub, making her uneasy. In the café, Ethel tells Tony how generous residents have been in donating money for the fireworks display, including Nick, who put in £3 himself. Tony asks Nick where he income is coming from and Nick tells him he won it betting, before hurling racist insults at Tony. Sheena purchases stripper-type music for Mary to practice her exotic dancing to. Dot is cold towards Pauline for not inviting her to the christening. Lou invites Dot to her house to spend bonfire night with her and and Ethel; Dot is reluctant to go but agrees nevertheless. Arthur reluctantly agrees to talk to Nick when Tony raises concerns about Nick ignoring him because of his skin colour. Pete visits Dot to collect clean laundry; Dot shows Pete a pawnbrokers slip found in Kathy's trouser pocket - she has sold his cufflinks. Pete angrily confides in Pauline and fears that Kathy has taken up gambling. Sharon asks Simon about his old band he used to play in and suggests setting up a band herself. Den teaches Simon the art of making a profit on cheap booze. Mary asks Lofty to visit her, but does not tell him that it is because she wants to practice her exotic dancing in his presence. When Lofty visits Mary, she begins dancing at him in her underwear, making Lofty uncomfortable. He walks off and accidentally treads on a new pair of Mary's sunglasses, bought for her by Sheena, upsetting her. Lofty talks to Pauline about Mary's situation, so Pauline talks to Mary. Mary asks Pauline to keep her strip dancing a secret as she will have to leave the square otherwise. Dot continues to struggle to accept that Nick is a changed man. The evening fireworks go off without a hitch and the residents celebrate. Den thanks Arthur for planning the firework night and Arthur thanks the committee for making the event possible. Pete confronts Kathy over her pawning of his cufflinks; Kathy uses their recent money spending as a cover-up instead of telling Pete that Nick is blackmailing her. Kathy walks outside where Nick lies on a bench with a mask on. He takes his mask off and chuckles at Kathy, who tells him not to burn. Cast Regular cast *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton Guest cast *Sheena Mennell - Dulice Liecier Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *23B Albert Square *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes